<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AOP Cafe by SaiphTheSwordmaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759254">AOP Cafe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiphTheSwordmaster/pseuds/SaiphTheSwordmaster'>SaiphTheSwordmaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DanPlan, actuallyoddplan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ew, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Help Wanted, I mean now Stephen has a way to date himself, M/M, No Smut, Smoking, Swearing, What Was I Thinking, Writer and Artists Requested, dating simulator, lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiphTheSwordmaster/pseuds/SaiphTheSwordmaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen almost hits the MC with his car, he offers them a free cup of coffee at the cafe he works at as an apology. They accept and get their coffee. They end up accidentally breaking something expensive and are forced into indentured servitude to pay it off. On the way, they might fall in love with one of the four cute workers there. They learn that the cafe is going out of business, and they have to figure out how to keep it open. Everyone has a different idea.</p><p>(Yes, I am making a Danplan/ActuallyOddPlan dating simulator. This is much better than the previous one, I promise. Here's the link to the demo: https://cloudnovel.net/SaiphtheSwordmaster/novel/aop-cafe)</p><p>This is just for fun, and all shipping and characterization is based on the personas. </p><p>I need help with the writing and redrawing some sprites. Thank you so much if you want to participate. Hosuh, Stephen, and Gavin's Routes are open. I love all of you!</p><p>Redraw email: saiphtheswordmaster@gmail.com</p><p>Let me know if the link doesn't work, I'll do my best to fix it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Ng/Reader, Hosuh Lee/Reader, Jay Ko &amp; Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko &amp; Hosuh Lee &amp; Gavin Ng &amp; Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Reader, Stephen Ng &amp; Gavin Ng, Stephen Ng &amp; Hosuh Lee, Stephen Ng &amp; Jay Ko, Stephen Ng/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AOP Cafe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>AOP Cafe; Pre-Route Script</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t want to be cliche, but let me say it right now. I hate Mondays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just went through eight hours of sheer work, and not only do I have three more to do at home, but I also have to go through four more days of this crap.</span>
</p><p><span><br/></span> <span>Come on, [Insert Player Name Here], we’re gonna miss the subway at this rate.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m walking to the nearby subway station, back hunched from the weight of my backpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My school is so far from my house that I have to take the subway home from school every day if I can’t score a ride from one of my friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, the traffic might be worse than the nose hair trimmer or the backpack guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My parents always say that I’d be less bored with everything if I had something to do after school.</span>
</p><p><span><br/></span> <span>Translation: Get a job, you miserable leech.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lately I’ve started to wonder if they might be right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m so lost in my thoughts, that I don’t notice the speeding car until it’s too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look up in shock to see an old, beat-up car careening down the street like it was in Mario Kart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screech!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fall backward as the guy slams on his brakes, stopping inches in front of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumps out of his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>???: Oh my God! Are you okay?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blink several times, trying to process the events of the last 30 seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I think so?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pay no mind to the guy’s concern as I check for any noticeable injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a rigorous inspection, I find that I’m not badly hurt. I breathe a sigh of relief before the anger sets in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I round on the man who almost hit me with his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: “What the hell, dude? Why were you going so fast?! You could’ve killed me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>???: I’m late. Sorry I almost ran you over, but I was in a hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My glare intensifies at the non apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: “What’s your name? Where do you work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>???: My name is Stephen. I work at the AOP Cafe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AOP cafe? I’ve never heard of it. Oh well, now isn’t really the time to ask about this random guy’s place of employment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen: What’s your name? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: It’s [Insert Player Name Here]. Now if you excuse me, I have to get going. I don’t want to be late on my first day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Hold up!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen: I’ll give you a ride, if you want. Where do you live?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I raise an eyebrow, conveying how skeptical I am about his driving skills after he almost turned me into roadkill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen: It’s not like I’m trying to make it up to you or anything! Stephen doesn’t do nice things. If you’re going the same way, I might as well give you a ride. It’ll save time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute, I make my decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]:</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>If you insist. Just don’t crash into another unsuspecting college student.</span></li>
<li><span>Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ll stick with the subway. So long, Mad Max.</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <b>If You Choose Option One: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen: I’d like to see you try to drive this thing. But… You don’t look like you have your license yet. Where do you live?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I do have a license, actually. Just because I’m a little short-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Okay, okay. I get it. How old are you, then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’m 21.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Cool, me too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get into the front seat of his car, praying I didn’t make a mistake by accepting the purple oddity’s invitation. Stephen steps on the gas and goes noticeably slower than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: You’re a junior too, right? We don’t go to the same school, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Yeah. How did you know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Jay would’ve had some kind of creepy record of you if you went to my college last year. He likes to keep tabs on the other students. It’s pretty weird if you think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is very weird. Like, stalkerish kind of weird. Furthermore, who is this Jay person? Is Stephen friends with him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wouldn’t be surprised if he turns out to be. He seems to be pretty weird himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Who’s Jay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: He’s one of my coworkers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Yeah, you mentioned something about a Cafe. Where is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: It’s actually pretty close to where you live. We’re pretty small, but it’s a fun job. Blank’s not even that annoying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That piqued my interest. It would get my parents off of my back if I got a job. Still, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Are you guys hiring?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: We can’t really afford to take someone else on right now, sorry. But, I can buy you some coffee if you want. Consider it an apology for almost killing you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I raise my eyebrows at the suspiciously date sounding offer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen flushes bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Don’t get the wrong idea! I mean, I was just trying to be nice. If you don’t want to go, then you don’t-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: No, I’ll go. Coffee sounds great after the day I just had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Great!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives a genuine smile, and I forget my previous annoyance at him. If you ignore a lot of things, Stephen was almost charming in a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Do you think we could be friends?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen seems to think about it for a second before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Why not? You’re no less annoying than the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Gee thanks, guy I could easily press charges on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Hey! I’m buying you coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We both burst out laughing and I feel myself officially forgive Stephen for almost making me into a human pancake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: God, you’re ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: I’m not ridiculous, I’m Stephen! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Okay, Stephen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We’re so wrapped up in our banter that I barely notice that we’ve made it to the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Oh! We’re here. Good, any later and Blank would’ve had my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Well, we can’t have that. You go ahead, I expect this coffee to be worth missing out on all the legal fees I could be getting from this experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Challenge accepted. And hey, I really am sorry for almost killing you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: It’s cool. Now, come on. I want my free coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: You’re the boss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cut to the rest of the coffee shop scene.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If you Chose Option Two:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen briefly looks a little disappointed, but quickly shrugs it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Suit yourself. I’ll see you around, I guess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drives away and I turn back to my route, shaking my head in confusion and annoyance at the previous encounter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want to be angry at the guy who nearly turned me into a human pancake, but I’m more weirded out than anything. Why did he look so disappointed when I didn’t agree to go with him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’s some kind of murderer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Argh! This is ridiculous. I’m just going to go to the subway and forget this ever happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I resolve to put the purple haired boy out of my mind as I enter the subway station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks to Mad Max, I nearly miss my train. I have to sprint to make it in time, barely clearing the doors as they shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m so preoccupied with my near miss this morning and my narrow escape from being crushed that I don’t notice the silver haired boy until it’s too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Ah! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>???: Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t mean to run into you like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well this guy is certainly a lot nicer than Stephen. I smile reassuringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Don’t worry about it. I’m the one who ran into you. Really, I’m the clumsy one here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>???: Thank you. Everyone’s a little clumsy sometimes. Nothing to be ashamed of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My smile brightens as I grab onto the rail next to the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I didn’t catch your name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>???: Never threw it. My name’s Hosuh. What’s yours?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hosuh, huh? That’s a cute name. Maybe if I played my cards right, I could leave this subway trip with his number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’m [Insert Player Name Here]. It’s nice to meet you. I have to say, this encounter is a lot more pleasant than the one I had this morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I faintly scowl at the memory. What kind of a jerk did you have to be to nearly hit someone with your car and not apologize for it?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he offered me a ride. Maybe he’s just bad at expressing his emotions. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>seem genuinely worried when he thought he killed me. Besides, something tells me that there’s more to him than meets the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel guilty for being so short with him. Maybe he was inviting me to carpool with him because he felt bad, but didn’t know how to say it. Yeah, that was probably it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: What happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Oh. Some guy about our age almost hit me this morning when I was crossing the road. I guess that’s what I get for jaywalking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: You nearly got hit by a car?! Are you okay?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’m fine. I only got a little scraped up. No need to worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Are you sure? I have a First Aid Kit in my backpack if you need it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: That won’t be necessary. Do you always carry a First Aid Kit around?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: My friends are rather accident prone. It’s best to be prepared for any situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: What do you mean?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Take this for example. Say you’re walking around the mall, and the zombie apocalypse begins. You don’t have time to grab anything and have to live off of the supplies you have on you. You’re going to be pretty happy that you thought to bring a first aid kit in your backpack.</span>
</p><p><span>[Insert Player Name Here]:</span> <span>The Zombie Apocalypse? </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: It was a bit out there, but I wanted an example of how it pays to be prepared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: No, no! I totally agree. Who knows when having medical equipment might come in handy? It’s always good to be prepared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh’s Reply: I’m glad you see it that way! Most people think I’m weird, and that I talk too much. I hope I’m not annoying you, [Insert Player Name Here]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Don’t sweat it. Say, where are you headed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Oh! I’m going to work. Have you ever heard of the AOP cafe? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AOP cafe? I’ve never heard of it, but it sounds exactly like a job that would get my parents off of my back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: No, I haven’t. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: I’m not surprised. We’re a pretty small place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Are you guys by any chance accepting new workers?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Not right now. We’re on a bit of a tight budget since that new cafe opened up down the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m disappointed. Not only would working there have been a good way to make some extra cash and get my parents to stop nagging me, but it would’ve also given me a chance to get closer to Hosuh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Oh. That’s a shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Yeah, I would try to convince Blank to hire you, but I don’t think she’d listen to me. Stephen already got the both of us in enough trouble last week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Wait, Stephen? Is he by any chance an asshole with a purple mohawk?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: How did you know that? Do you know him?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Yeah. He’s the guy that nearly got me killed today!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: What?! Are you serious?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Dead serious. After he made sure I was okay, he kinda just took off. No real apology or anything!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel a little guilty about my retelling of the events. He didn’t completely abandon me. If I wanted, I could’ve hitched a ride with him instead of spending money on the subway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: I’m so sorry about him. He’s not very good at being polite. I’ll make sure to yell at him for you when I get the chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: It’s fine. I’m not hurt. He was probably just shaken up from almost hitting someone. Don’t worry about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: But I feel terrible! Tell you what, I’ll buy you a cup of coffee. Maybe he’ll show up on time for his shift for once and you’ll get to yell at him yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: You don’t have to do that, Hosuh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: No, I insist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Well, thanks! That’s very nice of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: You’re welcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The subway stops and the two of us get off and begin walking the short distance to the Cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: So, how old are you?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hosuh: I’ll be turning 23 this winter. How about you?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’m 21. Do you go to school somewhere around here or… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: I go to an Art College. The AOP cafe is my main source of income. I’d be in trouble if something happened to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: If something does come up, let me know if you need anything. I know we’ve only been talking for a little bit, but I want to be your friend, Hosuh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Yeah, I- I want to be your friend too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Well, it’s settled then! I’m glad you wasted a bit of your day talking to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: You’re not a waste, [Insert Player Name Here]. I’m glad you ran into me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We’re standing close together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>close. I’m sure he can hear my heart pound in my chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Are we about to kiss? That’s crazy, we just met! What’s going on here?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Hosuh takes notice of how close we are and goes bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t- I wasn’t- I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Hey, it’s okay. Come on. Looks like we’re here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Huh? Oh! Right. Let’s go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever just happened was forgotten as we walked into the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cafe Scene</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk into the cafe and am immediately bombarded by the smell of coffee and baked goods. I smile, what a great day to get a free cup of coffee!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m so distracted by the cafe that I don’t notice the guy wiping down a table until it’s too late. I twist in the air to avoid crashing into him and end up falling backward.</span>
</p><p><span><br/></span> <span>???: Whoa! Are you okay?</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Peachy. God, what is it with me and falling over today?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>???: We all have those kinda days. Don’t worry about it. Uh, I’m a little busy right now but give me a second and I’ll be right with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Actually, the gentleman with the mohawk owes me a coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>???: Oh God, what did he do this time? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Well, he almost hit me with his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>???: He what?! Stephen, get over here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: What do you want, Gavin?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Did you seriously almost hit someone this morning?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen: It was an accident! It’s not my fault they were jaywalking!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Stephen! At least tell me you apologized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: I did! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: He did. Don’t worry. He offered to buy me a cup of coffee, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Uh, yeah! Exactly. See, Stephen always apologizes for things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Whatever you say. I have to get back to work. Do you know where Hosuh is?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: I’m here! I’m here! Where’s Blank? Am I in trouble?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Calm down. She already yelled at me. You’re probably in the clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Good! I’ll get to work before she notices I’m gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Yeah, I should get working too. I owe them a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: So, that was Hosuh in case you were wondering. Wait, I never asked your name, did I?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: No, you didn’t. It’s okay. You were too busy yelling at your idiot brother for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Heard that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Gavin and I start laughing at his expense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Yeah, so, I’m Gavin. What’s your name?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’m [Insert Player Name Here]. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: That’s a nice name. It suits you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Yeah, yours too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Go sit down. Stephen should have your coffee in a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Okay!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I go to sit down at one of the booths and look around at the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: It’s a small but cozy place. Pleasantly obscure. If it stays in business, I might very well become a regular here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I watch as Gavin disappears into the back, probably to help Hosuh with something, leaving me alone with Stephen who is making my free coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: So… How was your day?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: It was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Yeah, I didn’t have a good day either. Mondays, amirite?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Finger guns? Pull the trigger, you coward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Pfft. Are you kidding? I wouldn’t waste a bullet on you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Why? Do you like me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Please, you wish you were in my league.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: How dare you! Stephen is out of everyone’s league.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Haha! You’re certainly something alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Here you go, the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>expensive </span>
  </em>
  <span>item on the menu.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Believe me, it’s worlds less than the legal fees I could get from you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: My wallet weeps for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Drama queen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: I could say the same. I didn’t even technically hit you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Hey! I got a scraped knee because of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: We glare at each other, but burst out laughing before we can get too mad. Sure, Stephen may be annoying, but he could also be infuriatingly charming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: He’s almost like a cat. No matter how many annoying or stupid things he does, you can’t stay mad at him for more than five minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: So, how is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: It’s delicious, thank you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: It really is. I’m surprised this place is struggling. It seems like a bit more advertising and this place would be packed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I finish off my coffee and smile at Stephen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I should probably get going. Thanks for the coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Hey! Come back anytime, okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Sure! Don’t hit any more pedestrians.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: What was that? Hit pedestrians?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: No!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: 10 points if I hit the douchey rich dudes?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Make it 50, you coward!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Just as I’m about to leave, Gavin appears from the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Wait up!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: What is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Leaving so soon?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Yeah, I should probably get going. Homework and all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: At least stay for the grand tour! We don’t get too many customers after that new place opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Alright, I’ll stay for a few more minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Great! As you know, the guy back there is Hosuh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Yeah. He’s cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Oh my god, did I say that out loud?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Hey! Hands off my man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: What? Are you two-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: No. Not by a long shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Just ignore him. He and Hosuh have a long standing joke that they’re together. They’re not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Oh, that makes sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: What’s that supposed to mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: No offense, but you definitely don’t deserve him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Well, that’s not fair. No one deserves Hosuh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Will you two stop secondhand flirting with Hosuh? Seriously man, we know he’s adorable. Let’s move on with our lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Would you guys stop it, please?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: We all laugh at the embarrassed Hosuh. It’s crazy. I’ve only known these guys for a few minutes, yet it feels like we’re already good friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Wait! Where’s Jay? He’s not usually this late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: I don’t know. I haven’t heard from him much lately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Well, text him, will you? If he doesn’t get here in a few minutes then I’ll look for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Where’s Jay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: I don’t know. Knowing him, probably hungover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: He does that a lot?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Yeah. I don’t know many details, but he had a rough childhood from the sounds of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Hey, would you stop talking about him behind his back? He doesn’t like that, you know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Sorry, you’re right. It’s none of my business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Anyways, tour! This is obviously the counter where we keep all of the pastries and make the coffee. If you’ll follow me to the back, this is where we do the dishes and make the pastries. Yes, we do make them ourselves. Hosuh does most of the work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Really? That’s impressive!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: I know, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: This is a nice place! I’m surprised you aren’t more popular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Yeah, well. We are actually a pretty old place. Not many people come here now that we have more competition. Blank’s doing her best, but she can barely afford to pay us and keep this place running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: That sucks. I hope you guys don’t close. I like it here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Hey, don’t worry about it. Once Blank pays off her loan, then we’ll focus on really getting our faces out there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Good luck to all of you guys!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Before he can respond, a blonde guy storms past us towards the back exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: There you are, Jay. Whoa! You look terrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: Thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: I’m serious! Are you okay?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay: I’m fine, Gavin. You need to stop worrying so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Where are you going?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: I need a smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word, he exits the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Is he okay?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin: He just needs some space, that’s all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Are you sure? He looks like hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: I know. But there’s nothing we can do if he doesn’t want to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’m not sure whether to protest or not. I know what it’s like to be in a bad place, and it’s really hard to reach out. That doesn’t mean I didn’t need someone to do it for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I decide to leave it alone for the time being, but I’m seriously considering checking on him after Gavin finishes this tour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I understand. I won’t bother him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin: He really is nice once you get to know him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Whatever you say. He can’t be any worse than Stephen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Hey!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Gavin and I laugh at him, and I imagine he’s probably pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: I hate you two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Yup, definitely pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Quit being such a baby!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Well, he clearly doesn’t have an argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Just as we’re about to keep making fun of him, we hear a crash from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Crap!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Are you okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: I’ve got it, I’m fine!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’m not exactly convinced, but before I can question him further, I hear a frustrated groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Goddammit! Gavin, how do you fix the coffee machine again?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Figure it out! I’ve told you a million times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Well, all three guys seem fine, but I’m not sure whether to check on them or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: On one hand, Jay seems like he could use someone to talk to. He didn’t look so good last time we saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: On the other hand, Hosuh must’ve knocked something pretty big over to make that loud of a crash. I’m a little worried that he hurt himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: But Stephen also sounded frustrated earlier. I don’t want him to break anything else, or destroy the coffee machine out of rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Oh, who am I kidding? They’re probably all fine. I don’t need to bother any of them. Maybe I should just stay with Gavin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: My head is spinning and I have no idea what the right thing to do is. In the end, I decide to:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Check on Jay:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I can’t stop thinking about Jay. I know I can’t leave him alone in his mental state. Even if I barely know him, I have to try to help however I can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’m going to go check on Jay. See you later, Gavin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Okay. Be careful you don’t piss him off too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’ll try to resist the urge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Despite my sarcasm, he has a point. I really don’t want to end up pushing him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I promise I’ll be gentle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Just go check on him, smartass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Love you too, bluebell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before either of us can react to that statement, I flee outside. I’m sure Gavin didn’t misinterpret that. We just met, I barely know him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I head out of the door after Jay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s leaning against the cafe and smoking a cigarette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Smoking kills, you know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up to acknowledge me, a bored expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: That’s the idea. What are you doing out here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I came to see if you were alright. You look pretty awful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: Gee, thanks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’m serious, are you okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: I’m fine. God, I don’t need anyone else mollycoddling me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Alright. At least come back inside. Gavin’s worried about you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks disinterested. I roll my eyes and play my trump card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Hosuh’s worried about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay: …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: Goddammit, fine, I’ll be inside in a few minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smirk and head back into the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay follows me after extinguishing his cigarette. He’s not exactly happy about being dragged back inside, but he’s not complaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Anyways, I never introduced myself. I’m [Insert Player Name Here].</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: Jay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: It’s nice to meet you. How long have you been working here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: A few months. I was lucky Blank was so desperate for some waiters or she never would’ve hired my ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Why not?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay: Come on, [Insert Player Name Here]. Take a wild guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounds so bitter. It makes me sad to see him like this, which doesn’t make much sense since we just met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seems to realize that he’s said way too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: Nevermind. It doesn’t matter. What are you doing here?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Well, your genius colleague almost ran me over this morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: Let me guess, this genius colleague is Stephen, right?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Yup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles for the first time since I’ve met him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: Pfft- Dumbass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: You two have been friends for a long time, then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: How’d you know that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Lucky guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: We’ve known each other since we were kids. He’s my best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Aww. You’re adorable when you talk about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: What?! I’m not adorable! Shut up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I burst out laughing at the look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I was kidding, but that was actually adorable. Are you two-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: We’re just friends. I love him like a brother, that’s all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: You’re fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An awkward silence follows. Argh! Why did I have to say that? Good job, [Insert Player Name Here], you made it weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: So, uh, nice weather we’re having?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: Yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weather? Seriously? That’s the best you could come up with? Nice job, [Insert Player Name Here]. You made it even weirder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for me, something interesting catches my eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a very pretty vase filled with fresh lavender. For some reason, it’s utterly mesmerizing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: Uh, [Insert Player Name Here]? I wouldn’t do that if I were you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m not listening to him anymore. Something about the vase is calling my name. It almost makes me want to reach out and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crash!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: What’s going on out- Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen and Gavin enter the room and stare at the broken vase. Uh oh. It must’ve been pretty expensive to garner that kind of reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Oops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oops?! That’s all I could come up with? Before I can apologize, a red-haired woman who must be Blank enters the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: What the hell- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stares at the pieces of the vase, an indescribable expression on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: Who broke it?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a long silence before Hosuh steps forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: It was me. I broke it. Let me pay for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: No. Who broke it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alright, I can’t let one of these guys I’ve just met take the fall for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I broke it. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have messed with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: No, you shouldn’t have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’ll pay for it. How much do I owe you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: That vase was a one of a kind piece that I inherited from my grandfather. It’s worth 500 dollars at the very least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>500 dollars?! I don’t have that kind of money!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I, uh- I don’t have- I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: You don’t have the money, do you?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shake my head. God, how stupid can you be? Now I’m being lectured like a little kid in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: Well, I guess that only leaves one option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: What’s that?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m a little scared. She doesn’t look pleased, and I’m worried she’ll do something drastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: You’re going to have to work off your debt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? Is she serious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’m sorry?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blank: From this day forward, you’re an official waiter at the AOP cafe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Wait, I’m not sure-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: You start tomorrow. Hosuh! You show them the ropes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she leaves the room, and all of us stare at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long silence passes as everyone tries to figure out what just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mean, this wasn’t how I expected my Monday to turn out, but I’m not complaining. After all, I did want to work here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slow smile grows on my face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Well, I guess I’m gonna have to learn how to use the coffee machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Check on Hosuh:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’m too worried about Hosuh’s well-being after that crash to keep standing around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: That sounded like a nasty crash. I’m going to check on Hosuh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Okay, you go ahead. He probably won’t like too many people crowding him. If he’s hurt, tell me and I’ll help you out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Got it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk into the back where the kitchen is located and find Hosuh rubbing his head and staring forlornly at a broken dish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Are you okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Yeah, I’m fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk closer to him, worried about his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Does it hurt anywhere? How many fingers am I holding up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s embarrassed by my concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: I’m fine, [Insert Player Name Here]. It was a stupid accident. I shouldn’t be so clumsy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Hey, a wise subway traveler once told me, ‘Everyone’s a little clumsy sometimes. Nothing to be ashamed of.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: You’re right. I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: What for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: I didn’t want to bother you. Gavin was giving you a tour, and you guys were having fun, I didn’t mean to make you worry about me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Hosuh, I care about you. Of course I was worried when I heard a big crash in here. Don’t apologize for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Thank you, [Insert Player Name Here].</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Of course. Now let’s go back out there. I’m sure Gavin’s worried about you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: What about Jay? Did he get here yet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Yeah, I just saw him a few minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Where is he?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: He went outside to smoke. Gavin told me he needed some space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Seriously? How many times do I have to tell him to quit that crap?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: You two are friends?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Well, we’d be better friends if he would actually listen to me when I tell him to take care of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Just give him time and don’t give up on him. That’s the best advice I can think of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Oh, I won’t give up. That jerk will let me in someday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: That’s the spirit! Now, are you ready to face the cupcakes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: As ready as I’ll ever be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>We head back into the cafe. Gavin heads towards us once we do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Hosuh! You okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Yeah, I’m fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not fully convinced. He turns to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Did you check for a concussion?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod, but decide to humor him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Hosuh, how many fingers am I holding up?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Oh my God! He has a concussion! Call an ambulance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Gavin, I am holding up three fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Oh, right. I knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: See guys? I’m okay. No concussion here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: That’s good. So, how did your exams go?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Good, I hope. I must’ve pulled three all-nighters in the last week preparing for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Hosuh, that’s not good for you. Don’t make Stephen and me break into your house again to make sure you’re getting enough sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: We’ll do it!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t realize he was listening in on the conversation. I laugh, but feel out of place in the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, I zone out and look around the cafe. something interesting catches my eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a very pretty vase filled with fresh lavender. For some reason, it’s utterly mesmerizing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin takes notice of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Don’t touch that! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m not listening to him anymore. Something about the vase is calling my name. It almost makes me want to reach out and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crash!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stares at the broken vase. Uh oh. It must’ve been pretty expensive to garner that kind of reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Oops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oops?! That’s all I could come up with? Before I can apologize, a red haired woman who must be Blank enters the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: What the hell- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stares at the pieces of the vase, an indescribable expression on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: Who broke it?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a long silence before Hosuh steps forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: It was me. I broke it. Let me pay for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: No. Who broke it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alright, I can’t let one of these guys I’ve just met take the fall for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I broke it. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have messed with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: No, you shouldn’t have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’ll pay for it. How much do I owe you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: That vase was a one of a kind piece that I inherited from my grandfather. It’s worth 500 dollars at the very least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>500 dollars?! I don’t have that kind of money!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I, uh- I don’t have- I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: You don’t have the money, do you?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shake my head. God, how stupid can you be? Now I’m being lectured like a little kid in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: Well, I guess that only leaves one option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: What’s that?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m a little scared. She doesn’t look pleased, and I’m worried she’ll do something drastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: You’re going to have to work off your debt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? Is she serious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’m sorry?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blank: From this day forward, you’re an official waiter at the AOP cafe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Wait, I’m not sure-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: You start tomorrow. Hosuh! You show them the ropes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she leaves the room, and all of us stare at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long silence passes as everyone tries to figure out what just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mean, this wasn’t how I expected my Monday to turn out, but I’m not complaining. After all, I did want to work here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slow smile grows on my face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Well, I guess I’m gonna have to learn how to use the coffee machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Check on Stephen:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Okay, I can’t keep sitting around and waiting for Stephen to break something else. I might not know much about coffee machines, but I’m sure there’s something I can do to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’ll go check on Stephen. Don’t want him breaking the rest of the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: You probably have a point. Go ahead. Yell if he gets too annoying, okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Okay!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walk up to where Stephen is fighting a losing battle with the coffee machine. He presses a button and it spits out a bit of coffee defiantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Jeez, what did you do to it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Nothing! It just broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Is that a common issue?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: I swear, this thing hates me. It doesn’t break for anyone but me. If it keeps doing this, I’ll get Blank to get a new one. You hear that, you hunk of plastic? I’m the human here, I’m better than you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It spits out more coffee onto the counter, making an even bigger mess for Stephen to clean up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Do you need some help with that?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen grumbles before nodding begrudgingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Wipe off the counter, I’ll try to figure out what’s wrong with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To my surprise, he doesn’t have a snarky comeback for that one. He just grabs a few towels and started to clean up the spilled coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I inspect the machine, trying to figure out what’s broken. I unplug it and plug it back in again, causing it to expel more coffee sludge. I make a face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: You really did a number on this thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: You think you can fix it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Give me a sec.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I unplug it again, remove the base plate and see the problem. The machine is clogged. It takes me a few minutes to get it back in working order, and I smile triumphantly when I do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: There! All fixed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Thank God. Blank would’ve killed me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: You’re welcome. Now you owe me another cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Are you asking me out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: What? No! Shut up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of us start laughing. I’m definitely not asking him out. Stephen and I are barely friends, we don’t like each other. That would be ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An awkward silence passed between us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look around the cafe and something catches my eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a very pretty vase filled with fresh lavender. For some reason, it’s utterly mesmerizing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen notices what I’m looking at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Hey, be careful! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m not listening to him anymore. Something about the vase is calling my name. It almost makes me want to reach out and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crash!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin and Hosuh rush into the room to see what happened, Jay not far behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stares at the broken vase. Uh oh. It must’ve been pretty expensive to garner that kind of reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Oops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oops?! That’s all I could come up with? Before I can apologize, a red haired woman who must be Blank enters the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: What the hell- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stares at the pieces of the vase, an indescribable expression on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: Who broke it?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a long silence before Hosuh steps forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: It was me. I broke it. Let me pay for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: No. Who broke it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alright, I can’t let one of these guys I’ve just met take the fall for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I broke it. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have messed with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: No, you shouldn’t have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’ll pay for it. How much do I owe you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: That vase was a one of a kind piece that I inherited from my grandfather. It’s worth 500 dollars at the very least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>500 dollars?! I don’t have that kind of money!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I, uh- I don’t have- I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: You don’t have the money, do you?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shake my head. God, how stupid can you be? Now I’m being lectured like a little kid in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: Well, I guess that only leaves one option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: What’s that?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m a little scared. She doesn’t look pleased, and I’m worried she’ll do something drastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: You’re going to have to work off your debt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? Is she serious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’m sorry?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blank: From this day forward, you’re an official waiter at the AOP cafe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Wait, I’m not sure-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: You start tomorrow. Hosuh! You show them the ropes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she leaves the room, and all of us stare at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long silence passes as everyone tries to figure out what just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mean, this wasn’t how I expected my Monday to turn out, but I’m not complaining. After all, I did want to work here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slow smile grows on my face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Well, I guess I’m gonna have to learn how to use the coffee machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stay with Gavin: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s right. I don’t need to check on everyone, they’ll all be fine without me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: So, how about we finish that tour?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: I thought you’d never ask! Let’s go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shows me around the rest of the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Well, I guess that’s everything! You probably have to go, don’t you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Yeah. I’ve got homework. School sucks, man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Tell me about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We grin at each other like old friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Drop by anytime you want. It’s nice to have another sane person to talk to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Yeah, you don’t really have any of those around here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Hey! I’m sane!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Mm-hmm. Sure you are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin pouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: You’re a jerk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grin at him teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I loooove you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t hold back a smile at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Get out of here, smartass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: See you tomorrow, Blueberry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as I’m about to leave, something catches my eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a very pretty vase filled with fresh lavender. For some reason, it’s utterly mesmerizing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin notices what I’m looking at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Don’t touch that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m not listening to him anymore. Something about the vase is calling my name. It almost makes me want to reach out and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crash!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen looks up from where he’s trying to fix the coffee machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh and Jay rush into the room to see what’s happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stares at the broken vase. Uh oh. It must’ve been pretty expensive to garner that kind of reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Oops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oops?! That’s all I could come up with? Before I can apologize, a red haired woman who must be Blank enters the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: What the hell- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stares at the pieces of the vase, an indescribable expression on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: Who broke it?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a long silence before Hosuh steps forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: It was me. I broke it. Let me pay for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: No. Who broke it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alright, I can’t let one of these guys I’ve just met take the fall for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I broke it. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have messed with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: No, you shouldn’t have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’ll pay for it. How much do I owe you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: That vase was a one of a kind piece that I inherited from my grandfather. It’s worth 500 dollars at the very least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>500 dollars?! I don’t have that kind of money!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I, uh- I don’t have- I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: You don’t have the money, do you?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shake my head. God, how stupid can you be? Now I’m being lectured like a little kid in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: Well, I guess that only leaves one option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: What’s that?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m a little scared. She doesn’t look pleased, and I’m worried she’ll do something drastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: You’re going to have to work off your debt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? Is she serious?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I’m sorry?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blank: From this day forward, you’re an official waiter at the AOP cafe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Wait, I’m not sure-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: You start tomorrow. Hosuh! You show them the ropes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she leaves the room, and all of us stare at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long silence passes as everyone tries to figure out what just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mean, this wasn’t how I expected my Monday to turn out, but I’m not complaining. After all, I did want to work here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slow smile grows on my face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Well, I guess I’m gonna have to learn how to use the coffee machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day One</b>
</p><p>
  <span>School goes by slower than usual as I anticipate my first day at the cafe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I still feel terrible about the vase. Based on the expression of Blank’s face, it must’ve meant a lot more to her than 500 dollars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh well. There’s nothing I can do about it now. What’s done is done, the most important thing is that I’m going to do my best to work off my debt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take the subway again, this time without a near-death experience. I can’t decide whether I’m disappointed or relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In no time, I reach the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh greets me at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Good afternoon, [Insert Player Name Here]!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Hi, Hosuh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Is everything okay? You look down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I just feel awful about that vase. I shouldn’t have messed with it. I didn’t mean to upset Blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Yeah, that vase used to belong to her grandfather. He owned a restaurant here years ago and Blank inherited it when he passed away. She was determined to make a successful business, but she’s really been struggling. Losing that vase was losing another part of her Grandfather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Oh my God, seriously? I’m such a moron!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Hey, you’re not-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: What’s up, losers?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Stephen! You showed up on time for once?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: What are you talking about? Stephen is always on time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Uh-huh. Tell that to the guy who almost hit me yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Can’t you let that go already? It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>time!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Nope! I’ll still be holding that against you when we’re old and gray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Oh joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Anyways, where’s Gavin? Is he here yet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: He’s coming. Class ran a little late, he just texted me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Ah. That makes sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: And Jay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: He’d better be here soon. I swear if I have to take care of his drunk ass one more time-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: He didn’t look so good yesterday, is he doing okay?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stephen: Yeah, he’s fine. I checked on him yesterday before we clocked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: That’s good. Is it just my imagination, or does he look too skinny? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention. You do have a point, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Gavin runs through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Sorry, I’m late! What are we doing?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Worrying about Jay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: What else is new? Is he here yet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Tell me when he gets here. Steve! We’ll take the kitchens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: I’ll be there in a sec. Hos, can you and [Insert Player Name Here] work the counter?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Of course! We’ll let you guys know when Jay shows up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He disappears into the back, leaving Hosuh and me to the counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Right. Let’s get started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts by showing me how to work the coffee machine, cash register, and where the menu items are and what they’re called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We get a few customers throughout our shift, but not nearly enough to get us a decent profit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Do you usually get more customers?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Today’s a bit of a slow day. But we have been struggling a bit lately. Once Blank settles things with the bank, we can figure things out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: I hope so. I know it’s only my first day, but I really like it here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: I’m glad! You’re a great person, [Insert Player Name Here].</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: Thanks, Hosuh! You are too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Don’t beat yourself up about the vase. I know Blank will forgive you for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: She has every right to be mad. I was careless and broke something important to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: At least you have the courage to admit you were wrong. You’re going to be our good luck charm, [Insert Player Name Here]. I can tell that good times are just around the corner-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank appears from around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: Emergency meeting! Stephen, Gavin, Jay! Get your asses in here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them rush from the back. Jay must’ve gone through the back to avoid customers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: What’s up?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen: The hell are you shouting for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: I didn’t do it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Guys, be quiet. What’s wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: I just got off the phone with the bank. They’re not giving me any more time on the loan. They said I have two weeks to pay it off or they repossess the property.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long silence passes as everyone processes that information. To my surprise, I’m the first to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: What? They can’t do that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: They can. I’ve been negotiating with them for months, and I’ve finally run out of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Insert Player Name Here]: We have to do something! This place can’t just close!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: Well, I would’ve sold that vase, but thanks to someone that’s no longer an option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look down, ashamed. I can’t believe my blunder is going to sink an entire small business. Hosuh quickly changes the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Well, what are we going to do about it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: I don’t know. We’re going to need one hell of a fundraiser to pull this off. We need 5,000 dollars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Five thousand dollars?! How the hell are we going to get that kind of money?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blank: Again, I don’t know. I need ideas, and I need them now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: We could do a bake sale. Those always make a lot of money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: No, that’s stupid! I once saw a place that made people pay to duct tape their boss to the wall. We could do that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: Absolutely not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Fine. How about Bingo? Old people like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: Oh! I know! We should have a raffle. Those make a lot of money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: Well, it’s probably stupid. But we could always host a battle of the bands. Get enough advertising, and it could do well. We could even learn how to play ourselves for an opening act.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: Those aren’t bad. I like those ideas, but we should pick one to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Which one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blank: I couldn’t care less. You guys can figure it out. I’ll get back on the phone with the bank and try to get more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she leaves the room, leaving the rest of us to stare at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen: Well, I think my idea is the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin: No way! Mine is the best, raffles make the most money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: I still think we should do a bake sale. It would be fun and good for advertising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay: So would a battle of the bands. Also, it would be fun too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them start arguing while I stand in the background. It’s my fault they’re in this mess, so I don’t dare interject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Hosuh interrupts their pointless arguing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh: Stop it! This isn’t getting us anywhere. [Insert Player Name Here], why don’t you choose?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, what? This is up to me? I look around at the four guys, silently pleading for me to back them up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have no idea who to agree with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh’s idea certainly has some merit. A bake sale would drag in a lot of customers and it would be a good chance to get closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Gavin’s idea of a raffle is very cost-efficient. People pay a lot for something they’ll most likely never win. Not to mention that Gavin and I could hang out more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, but Bingo is good too! Everyone enjoys it, and it’s a good chance to get our faces out there. It’s not like I like the idea of spending more with him, but I would have to if I picked his idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could I forget about Jay’s battle of the bands’ idea? It’s the perfect way to get some publicity and artistic talent in here. Also, I want to learn how to play an instrument myself. I’d love it if Jay would agree to teach me. Maybe I could get him to let me in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah! This is impossible. How can I say no to any of them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an agonizing minute, I make my decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gavin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Author’s Note:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Holy crap! That took so long. Okay, this is going to be a long author’s note, so bear with me. First of all, thanks for reading through this and playing the demo if you did so. I am planning on making a full game out of this, and I need your help. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m writing Jay’s route right now, but I could use some help with Stephen, Gavin, and Hosuh’s. If you’re interested in writing one of these, let me know in the reviews. You’ll get full credit for your participation, I promise. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Also, though I already have sprites, I could use a better Gavin and a Blank sprite. I could use a redraw of anyone but Jay. If you’re interested in drawing any of them for me, contact me at this email address: saiphtheswordmaster@gmail.com</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You will get full credit for your work. Thank you for your participation. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>About the routes:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As you all know, you can’t have romance without conflict. I won’t dictate what you do too much, but there are a few key things you should know before agreeing to write a route.</b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>I’m not doing this game with a love point system. As you saw in the demo, dialogue choices decide everything. (Just write the script, I’ll figure out the game mechanics)</b></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Every route should have at least one bad ending. Do whatever you want for this, but you should have some way to fail.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Don’t railroad straight into the romance. The whole buildup is to the love confession/first kiss. (Not anything more than that, you dirty minded rapscallions.)</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>The main character has gender neutral pronouns so anyone can play them. </li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Remember that saving the cafe is the whole plot. Don’t forget about it. </li>
</ul><ul>

</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hosuh’s main conflict idea: He just went through a nasty breakup and you don’t want to take advantage of him, and he doesn’t want to lead you on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stephen’s main conflict idea: Both he and the MC are tsunderes, and thus don’t want to admit that they like each other. (This should lead to much denial and JUST KISS ALREADY moments.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gavin’s main conflict idea: The MC is in denial about their feelings for him. They just see him as a cool friend, while completely oblivious to the fact that they’ve caught feelings. Poor Gavin just thinks his love is unrequited.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>These are just my personal suggestions. Feel free to do anything you like that makes sense within character. Have fun and be creative! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thank you for reading all the way to the end. I hope you consider helping me out and being part of the first and only AOP dating simulator. I love you guys!!!</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>